


Today

by Toast_Senpai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, M/M, Sakura is a typical fangirl, SasuNaru Day, Sasuke is a pervert, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-10
Updated: 2009-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura, remembering what day it is, jumps at the chance to visit her favorite couple on their special day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today

"Hey, Ino, do you know what today is?" Sakura asked her friend/rival.

"Umm…Friday?"

"…Yes, but I meant the date, like the number!"

"The tenth…?"

"Yes! Of July! So what is it today?"

"Ahh…Well, I don't know. Sasuke's birthday is the twenty third. What's so special about today?"

Sakura, unable to stop herself, leapt upon the counter in front of Ino that was currently holding white and yellow roses. Ino caught a very shiny glass vase just before it rolled to its death.

"Sakura-!"

"Today is SasuNaru day!"

* * *

  
"Sasuke, did you hear something? Cause I thought I heard someone say our name like a yaoi pair…" Naruto held up a hand to his ear, listening.

"Dobe, you’re imagining things. Now relax…"

"But Teme! What if…what if someone knows about us?"

"So."

"So! So, they’ll come and try and do something about it!"

"Nice explaining. And anyways, you’re Hokage, they wouldn't dare do anything to displease you.”

"But-"

"Shut it. Spread your legs."

"Teme!"

"What?"

"…I think someone's at the door."

Both Sasuke and Naruto listened intently.

"No one is going to come in! How many times have we done it and nothing has happened?"

"...I don't know!"

"Exactly."

Naruto put his head back, trying to ignore the light pain in his neck from his uncomfortable position on his desk. Sasuke put his lips to Naruto's neck, biting it before running his tongue over the mark. Naruto sighed and lifted his legs up to Sasuke shoulders.

"Ready?" Sasuke whispered.

Naruto bit his lip and nodded, relaxing and setting aside his worry that someone might enter the room. Sasuke slowly pushed in until he was seated tightly against Naruto's ass.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"I just thought of something."

"What?"

"Sakura's the only one that knows about us being together."

"And?"

"Well, what if she tells someone?"

Sasuke snorted. "Of course she's told someone. I bet everyone knows by now."

"What?!"

"Look, once you tell Sakura a secret, it automatically is not a secret any more. Her mouth is as big as her forehead."

"But Sasuke! What if-"

The door oh so nicely flew open and crashed into the wall.

"SASUKE-KUN AND NARUTO HAVING SEX! YES!"

There was Sakura, video camera in hand. She got as close as she dared and watched intently.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun! Fuck him!"

Naruto blushed and attempted to glare at her. "Sakura-chan! What the hell! Get out! That's an order!"

"Oh, shut up, Naruto! Come on, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke, not knowing if he should go with Naruto or Sakura, stared blankly at the camera in Sakura's hand. If he asked he could probably get a copy of the tape…

He pulled out and slammed back in.

"Sasuke!” Naruto yelled.

“Again! Make Naruto scream!"

Sasuke repeated his actions, grabbing onto Naruto's thighs and lifting him more, presenting Sakura and her camera a perfect view of Naruto's tan ass eating Sasuke's hard cock. The Uchiha looked down at his blond lover, silently apologizing. But Naruto was far too lost in the feeling to even notice Sasuke staring at him.

"Sasuke-kun, harder! Show Naruto who his seme is!"

Sasuke, for once agreeing with Sakura, moved his hips faster and moved his body down to cover Naruto's, letting the camera fill with his sweaty pale back.

Sakura was in heaven. Watching her old teammates go at it like animals in heat was such a turn on. She tried to steady the pink camera as best she could, zooming in on Sasuke's face as he pressed his lips to Naruto's. Naruto pulled away from Sasuke's and panted heavily into his ear.

"Sasuke…coming…"

"Then hurry up, our little camera girl is waiting."

Sasuke pulled himself back up, looked straight into the camera and arched his back. He felt Naruto coat their stomachs heavily and he looked down. Naruto's dazed eyes met his and Sasuke came with a final thrust of his hips. He bit his lip and laid himself forward and onto Naruto. They both heard Sakura squeal in delight and the door slammed shut.

Sasuke pulled up from Naruto and took in the blond's flushed appearance.

"Well, if everyone didn't know before this, they sure are going to now.”

"SASUKE!"

* * *

  
"INO! Ino-pig, where are you?" Sakura called and ran to her friend’s flower shop. She looked around and spotted the blonde stocking ribbon. "INO-"

"WHAT? I heard you the first time!"

"Guess what?"

"Just tell me!" She was so sick of Sakura acting like some yaoi fan girl. It was annoying.

"Okay! So I took my camera and went to the Hokage tower to see if Naruto was there- and of course he was- and Sasuke was also there- I knew it!- and anyways when I came in there guess what I saw?"

The vein in Ino's temple was about to explode.

"What did you see?" she grit out. If Sakura didn't tell her right now…

"SASUKE AND NAURUTO HAVING SEX!"

Ino suddenly dropped the spool of ribbon she was holding.

"T-they were- Sasuke- Naruto- boys- sex?"

"Yes!"

Ino collapsed to the ground, staring wide eyed at the shelf to her right.

"They're…gay?"

"Well yeah!"

She put her hands together. How could this be?

"So, do you want to see the video or what? Just think of how much I'm going to make! Of course Sasuke will want a copy and I want to keep one…Ino, do you want one too? I'll charge you half because you're kind of my friend."

Ino stood up fast and grinned at Sakura.

"Make it free and we have a deal."

* * *

"I hate you! Go away!"

"But Naruto-"

"No! you let her watch! Even fucking film it!"

"But I'm getting a copy-"

"What?! Sasuke, you fucking jackass!"

Naruto forcefully pushed Sasuke out the door, slammed it, and locked it. He stalked back to his desk and sat down. "Damn it, now everyone is gonna know about us!" Naruto picked up a stack of papers and a pen. "And the next Hokage isn't going to want to use this desk…"

* * *

Sasuke walked down Konoha's main street, looking for Sakura. He really wanted that tape. Tonight it would be fun to force Naruto to watch it. Sasuke smiled to himself, but then frowned. He would have somehow to cut out Sakura's annoying voice telling him what to do, it was such a turn off to hear a woman's voice while having sex with your male lover.

Sasuke turned the corner and ran straight into Sakura and Ino.

"Sasuke-kun!" they both yelled at the same time.

"Sakura. Can I have a copy of that video?"

"Of course you can!"

* * *

"Shikamaru, just kill me!"

"…Sorry Naruto, I'm not allowed to kill the Hokage."

"Wait…you're saying that if I wasn't Hokage you would kill me?"

"…I'm gonna go watch the clouds now…"

"Shikamaru, wait!"

"What?"

"Can I come with you?"

"…Sure."


End file.
